le pendantif d'argent: histoire d'une courtisane
by clo'e clo'e
Summary: une fin alternative à ST. Mme Lovett est abandonnée par Sweeney, et fini par devenir une prostituée. une histoire étrange et triste, racontée par un personnage innatendue.


Le pendentif d'argent: histoire d'une courtisane.

Le début, ou ce que devint la boulangère de Fleet Street

La première fois que j'ai vue Mme Nellie, j'avoue qu'elle m'a fait un peu peur. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque, et elle devait en avoir quarante. Malgré son âge avancé, elle était extrêmement belle. Ses cheveux roux étaient noués en un strict chignon qui lui donnait un étrange air de sévérité. Elle portait une robe mauve qui devait valoir très cher et une étole de fourrure. Pour moi, jeune fille pauvre de la campagne, elle avait plus l'air d'une riche bourgeoise que d'une prostituée. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle était, et si j'étais partie de ma campagne natale, c'était pour en devenir une aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de mémoire, mais je n'ai jamais oubliée la première conversation que nous avons eue.

alors, tu veux travailler ici?

Oui Mme.

Tu t'imagine sans doute que c'est un travail facile, et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. On travaille fort, et c'est un travail ingrat, sans sécurité. Quand ta beauté se sera un peu fanée, tu te retrouveras sans rien devant toi. Comprends-tu cela?

Oui Mme. Mais je ne veux pas travailler dans une usine toute ma vie. Même si un jour je me retrouve pauvre, au moins j'aurais des souvenirs.

Tu es très belle, assez pour travailler ici. Ma maison est faites pour le gratin, alors si un jour tu ne fais plus l'affaire, je te renverrais sans aucune hésitation. Tu comprends bien?

Oui Mme.

Tu va travailler tout les jours, sans congé, jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais prouvée que tu fais l'affaire. Tu vas avoir ta chambre assignée et quand tu ne travailleras pas tu attendras dans le salon avec tes collègues. Je ne veux pas te voir refuser un client parce qu'il est vieux ou laid. Tant qu'il paie, tu fais ce qu'il veut. Tu dois me donner la moitié de ce que tu gagne, et si ça ne te conviens pas, tu peux toujours partir. C'est clair?

Oui, très clair.

Une autre chose. Si tu ne saigne pas un mois, viens me voir. Je vais te faire rencontrer un docteur. On ne peut pas à la fois faire la vie et être mère. Ça te va?

Oui.

Bon, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Pour moi, la chambre où j'allais travailler était le comble du luxe. Mme Nellie me prêta une robe car la mienne faisait pitié selon ses propres termes. Elle tourna les talons pour me laisser seule, mais juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna.

une dernière chose. Si jamais je ne rends compte que tu es amoureuse, tu va devoir partir. Dans ce métier, il faut savoir étouffer ses sentiments. C'est la seule manière de ne pas devenir folle.

Puis elle sortit.

Ainsi décrite, Mme Nellie dois passer pour une épouvantable sans-cœur, une vieille salope très sévère. Rien n'est moins vrai. Elle était sévère, soit, mais une fois que l'on s'y était fait, on découvrait une femme charmante, à l'intelligence aiguisée. J'appris plusieurs choses sur elle, comme par exemple qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une prostituée, mais plutôt la maitresse d'un riche bourgeois. Elle gérait son entreprise avec une poigne de fer, et sa maison de passe était extrêmement rentable. Elle dépensait beaucoup d'argent, par exemple en pot-de-vin à la police, mais elle était riche. Mme Nellie s'était juré de ne plus jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit. Pourtant, malgré son argent, malgré les cadeaux donc elle était couverte par son amant (un riche notaire si je me souviens bien), malgré tout les gens qui la respectait, Mme Nellie n'était pas heureuse. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, et aussi dans la façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais sourire pleinement. Aussi, je me promis de découvrir qu'elle était son secret.

Un soir (c'était un mercredi, et la soirée n'avait pas été des plus géniales) où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je descendis au salon. J'y découvris Mme Nellie assise dans un fauteuil près de feu. Je m'approchais d'elle sans faire de bruit. Elle pleurait en silence, les yeux fermés. Elle serrait doucement un pendentif d'argent en forme de cœur dans ses mains. Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour la laisser seule quand j'entendis sa voix.

reste Marguerite. Je sais que tu es là. Et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi je pleure, et qui m'a donné ce collier. Alors, je vais te le raconter.

_L'histoire du collier _

_Il y a bien des années, dans ce qui semble être une autre vie, Mme Nellie était Mme Lovett. Elle n'était pas une prostituée de luxe, mais une modeste boulangère. Mme Lovett était follement amoureuse de son beau voisin, M. Todd, au point de lui mentir. Elle lui avait dit que sa femme était morte, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Convaincu que son mensonge ne serait jamais découvert, elle s'était préparée à une vie heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait même adoptée un petit garçon qu'elle aimait comme son propre fils. Elle savait que M. Todd aimait encore sa femme, mais elle croyait qu'il finirait par l'aimer. Elle avait été confortée dans cette idée par le fait, que, à son anniversaire, il lui avait offert un magnifique collier, un pendentif d'argent en forme de cœur. Tout c'était bien déroulé, et puis un jour il avait découvert qu'elle avait menti, et l'avait abandonnée, lui laissant le cœur en argent et partant avec le sien. Quant au petit garçon, il était mort quatre mois plus tard, la laissant dans la solitude la plus totale. C'est après cela que Mme Lovett était devenu Nellie, prostituée, puis Mme Nellie, tenancière de bordel et maitresse d'homme riche. _

je ne considère pas avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais toute cette histoire en à été une. Je n'ai jamais pu dépasser cette période. Je vais te dire quelque chose, Marguerite, même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas comprendre. Je sais que pour toi, j'ai réussis dans la vie. J'ai de l'argent, et beaucoup de gens, des femmes surtout, me respectent parce que je ne dépends de personne. J'ai rêvée à ce genre de vie durant des années. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en viendrais à regretter ma vie de pauvre boulangère miséreuse. Comprends-tu?

Non Mme. Désolée.

Je l'aime encore, tu sais. Après toutes ces années, plus de dix ans, maintenant. S'il revenait vers moi, j'abandonnerai tout pour lui. Mon argent, ma liberté, ma vie. Mon âme. En fait, je crois qu'il y a une partie de moi qui n'a jamais quittée Fleet Street.

Sur ce, Mme Nellie à quittée la pièce, dans le silence le plus complet.

Ma vie avec Mme Nellie était bizarre. J'avais parfois l'impression que le temps, si je le calculais en terme d'heures été très long, mais que si je le calculais en terme de jours, passait à toute vitesse. Je ne saurais décrire cette période. La seule chose que je pourrais dire à son sujet est qu'un matin, je me suis réveillé et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vingt ans. Cinq années avaient passées, à la fois longue et courtes. J'avais bien changée depuis le matin où j'avais rencontrée Mme Nellie. J'avais fréquentée nombres d'hommes, avocats, juges, notaire et même un romancier français. J'étais maintenant très proche de Mme Nellie, plus proche que je n'aurais jamais cru le devenir. Elle me parlait rarement de son ancienne vie, mais après quelque temps, je me suis mise à l'accompagner au cimetière tous les premiers dimanche du mois. Elle allait chaque mois fleurir la tombe de celui qu'elle avait aimée, un temps, comme son propre enfant. Jamais un mot n'était prononcé lors de ces visites. Mme Nellie déposait son bouquet de fleurs, toujours les mêmes camélias blancs, priait un long moment puis partait. Elle se souciait sans doute peu que je sois là, au fond, mais j'aimais ces moments de paix et de silence où j'avais l'impression de voir le vrai visage de ma patronne.

Elle ne me parla jamais de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait encore, sauf pour me dire qu'il était barbier. Parfois, lorsque nous marchions ensemble, je la voyais monter sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir un homme aux cheveux noirs. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle cherchait son amour son âme sœur, et qu'elle le chercherait toujours.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur les vingt années qui suivirent. Mme Nellie devint une vieille femme et moi une dame d'âge mûre. Elle se retira du monde de la prostitution car elle était trop vieille pour plaire, mais elle continua à administrer sa maison close. Il y a trois ans, Mme Nellie, qui avait alors soixante-dix ans, mourut. J'étais son amie la plus proche et sa légataire universelle, mis à part un don aux enfants nécessiteux de Londres. En m'occupant de son enterrement, j'ai veillée à ce que son sa tombe soit à côté de celle de Toby, ce petit garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé comme son propre fils et à ce qu'elle porte son pendentif d'argent. Et ce fut la fin de Mme Nellie. La fin, jusqu'à hier après-midi. Je me rendis au cimetière avec mon habituel bouquet de camélias (Mme Nellie m'avais aussi léguée cette habitude), et fit une découverte surprenante sur sa tombe. Deux choses, mais deux choses que je n'oublierais jamais. Un minuscule bout de papier sur lequel on avait écrit d'une écriture pointu : _pardonne-moi. Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. Merci pour le juge et les tourtes. ST. _Ce message n'avait, et n'a toujours pas de sens pour moi, mais je suis sûre qu'il en a pour elle. La deuxième chose, celle qui me convint que, où qu'elle soit, Mme Nellie a enfin rejoint son amour : un rasoir d'argent.


End file.
